20 points for Slytherin
by Animeket
Summary: “Who’s the best student on Hogwarts?” Snape asked “I am!” Draco answered “Who is gonna make me very proud?” “Me!, Sir” “Good..” Snape had a grin on his face


Warning! Contains yaoi! (boy x boy)

"Were where you last night?…." Ron whispered at Harry

"I…Had to do something for Hagrid" Harry whispers back

"Mister Potter and Mister Weasley! Pay attention or else I'm gonna put a potion in your pumpkin juice so you suddenly bark like a dog, and then I'm gonna buy a dog collar and a leash and are you two my pets" Snape said while looking angry at Harry and Ron "why don't you two behave like one of your classmates" Snape said while looking proud at Draco.

Draco looked at the two boys with his evil grin and laughed.

"Professor! It's time!" Hermoine said with her hand in the air.

"Finally….You can go now…..and Draco, I need to talk to you, NOW" Snape said while sitting down behind his desk.

After a couple minutes are Draco and Snape the only ones left in the classroom.

"You said you wanted to talk to me?" Draco asked while looking at Snape who's busy with a letter.

"Yes I did, come…" Snape said without looking away from the letter.

Draco stood up from his desk and walked down to Snape. But he still doesn't look up from his letter.

"Sir?" Draco asked

Snape ignored him.

Draco looked on the clock and sighted

Snape got a little smirk on his face.

Draco leans on Snape's desk and plays with a bottle of potion.

"Am I boring you?" Snape asked still looking at the letter

"Well….actually…..yes" Malfoy answered, still holding the potion.

"What a shame…"

"Why?"

"I didn't wanted to do it so fast….but if your bored….then you leave me no choice" Snape stood up and grabbed Draco's wrists.

Draco dropped the bottle off potion and is looking in the professors eyes "What do you mean? Sir?"

"I know what you did last night"

"I don't know what your talking about, I was just laying in my bed…"

"With or without Potter?" Snape asked suddenly

"Without of course! Eeeew, Gross! Draco said shocked

"Your sure?…..because I'm sure that you thought something very different last night"

"Professor Snape, I don't know what your up to, but those questions are going pretty to far! And would you please let me go?"

"Is that what you really want? Or do you prefer a better time then last night?" he said with an glimp in his eye

"What are you talking about!?" Draco said while releasing his wrists.

"Aren't you feeling weird?"

"yes! Because of your unreasonable questions! wait till my father hears this!"

"You didn't noticed that your breathing is getting heavier? And that you shirt is soaked in sweat? Or that your heart beating is getting faster?" Snape get's a little closer to Draco till his lips reached Draco's ear "And that you pants is getting tighter?...." he said with an smile on his face

"What!?" Draco turned red and avoids Snape's eyes

"You know you want it, I can help you….if you want….or you can go to Potter and ask him if he helps you…"

"With Potter was the first and the last time! He was just a toy!" Draco answered angry

"Good, so we agree then?" Snape unzipped his pants and took it of

Draco looked in Snape's eyes and let himself drop on his knees. He looked at the large big cock of his dorm leader and putted it slowly in his mouth.

Snape looked up and closed his eyes and let the young blond do his work.

Draco started to move his mouth and licks the top off Snape's large member.

Snape enjoys the hot mouth of his student sucking and licking his zone, he leans against his desk with his eyes still closed. "10 points for Slytherin…" he said

Suddenly the eyes of Draco widened and released his mouth from the cock, White juice is coming out of Snape's member, and it's also dripping out of Draco's mouth.

Snape grabbed Draco and pushed him on the desk and took off Draco's pants.

"Who's the best student on Hogwarts?" Snape asked while holding Draco's member in his hand.

"I am!" Draco answered

"Who is gonna make me very proud?"

"Me!, Sir"

"Good.." Snape had a grin on his face and started to play with Draco's cock

Draco closed his eyes and felt the wonderful feeling grow.

Snape brought his mouth to Draco's nipple and rotates around it with his tongue.

Draco haven't felt this ever before and wanted to scream, he liked how the hand off his Dorm leader plays with his dick and how his hot wet tongue licks and bites his nipples. But Draco was shocked that he found himself making soft little noises, he hoped that Snape wouldn't hear it. But deep inside he knew that the Half-blood Prince hears them and that they begs him for more.

Malfoy opened his eyes and saw that Snape was looking at him with those joyful eyes. *Does Severus enjoys the sounds I make?* Draco thought. Snape kept staring at the young blond without doing a thing.

"s…sir?" Snape ignored him

Draco didn't liked that Snape stopped,he wanted this….he wanted that Snape fucked him so hard that he screamed his name. "P..please…"

"What are you begging for?" Snape asked while rotating with his thumb on the head of Draco's erection.

"Ooohh……Fuck…me…please!" Draco begged even more.

"you're a little impatient, aren't you?" Snape grabbed his own cock. "You want this?"

"Yes!..." Draco almost screamed "Say it!" Snape commended

"please!!....i want your large cock inside of me….sir…now!" Draco yelled

"That's what I wanne hear" Snape smiled and putted in one hard move his big member in Draco's entrance.

Draco screamed in pain, but Snape enjoyed the screams and kept on pounding in and out of his student while listening to the begging's that the young Malfoy made.

Draco didn't care the pain cause the pleasure was overwhelming it.

"You love this, don't you Malfoy!?" Snape asked while pounding harder and faster in the young boy.

"Yes! Sir! Please, don't stop don't stop!!" Draco begged

Draco let his hands run on Snape's back and put his nails in his flesh. Snape gave a little growl and leans forward on Draco with his hands on the desk, still pounding

"Scream my name!" Snape commended

"Severus……Severus!…..SEVERUS!!" Draco screamed. He felt Snape's seed coming in his body, while his own seed is spreading on his body and snape's desk.

"you've made me very proud Draco" Snape said while rubbing his hand on Draco's cheek. Snape took his member out of Draco and dressed himself. "20 points for Slytherin" Severus said before he left the Young Malfoy naked and alone in in the classroom.


End file.
